Handheld electronic devices with touch-sensitive displays often include interfaces that allow users to type at an onscreen or virtual (i.e., soft) keyboard instead of having to carry around and connect an external, physical keyboard. Due to the dimensions of touch-sensitive displays on handheld electronic devices, these onscreen keyboards are typically much smaller than conventional external, physical keyboards. For example, each key on an onscreen keyboard is typically smaller than corresponding keys of an external, physical keyboard and the spacing between each key is also typically less than the spacing between keys of an external, physical keyboard. Due to these differences, interpreting typing input received at an onscreen keyboard can be less reliable.